Turning the key
by Lemonzzzest
Summary: Beatrice Longbottom is about to begin her Fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She expects things to be different, but little does she know there is much, much more in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter. I was sitting in the garden when I was writing this so do excuse the many references to the sun... it was very sunny! Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review :)**

The heat of August penetrated through the train window onto my squinting face. I peered through the dust filled rays of light at the milling crowds, seeing familiar faces dotted here and there. My eyes fell upon a shiny blonde head wending his way through the tightly pack students of Hogwarts.

I felt a sharp prod against my shoulder and turned to see my childhood friend and one of my best buddies, Rose Weasley beaming at me.

'Beatrice Catherine Longbottom. Long time no see!'

I opened my mouth to reply but before I could answer...

'Call him over,' she gestured out the window at the approaching figure.

'Why don't you?' I laughed.

'Cause... just do it!'

I shrugged nonchalantly.

'SCORPIUS MALFOY!' I bellowed out the window. The head flicked up and grinned widely at me.

'Get your fat arse in here.'

He continued grinning and clambered into the nearest entrance, appearing moments later at our compartment door.

'Ladies,' he nodded at me and allowed his bright blue eyes to linger over Rose's flushed face a little longer. Scorp was the son of my dad's old enemy, but his handsome features had captured my attention on the first day of school 5 years ago. It did not take me too long to realize however that he was a great friend, but nothing more. I did have some ideas about his and certain other friend's relationship though...

Scorp made to sit down, but before he could a red flash hit his back and he was thrown forward, his head landing on Rose's lap and his legs splayed over the floor. He immediately blushed and tried get up.

It was then that James, my real best friend made his spectacular entrance to the compartment, wand held aloft.

'Yo dudes!' he exclaimed, laughing at Scorp's position and holding out his hand to help him up.

'Next time, a simple hello would be nice!' Scorp says taking his hand and half smiling at Rose. She blushed once more and looked at her lap, where Scorp's head had been moments before and gave me a significant look.

'JAMES!' (you must have noticed I do tend to great my friends by yelling...I don't think they mind) 'where is my hug?'

James immediately pulls me into a hug so tight I can barley breath.

'BEA, how are you my darling? I'm so glad you're well'

I laughed as I felt the rumble of the train beneath my feet. I rushed over the window and saw my mum and dad waving furiously at me. I waved back, knowing I would see my dad in a few hours anyway... him being a teacher at Hogwarts and all.

I hear James' parents screaming that he must look after Lily (his little sister...it was her first year).

'Yep... sure,' he yells back to his parents.

'Fuck off,' he whispers to me as the train rounds the bend and we speed off towards Hogwarts.

'Did you go to the quidditch world cup?' I asked Scorp as the train moved through the thickening sunshine.

'Well duh! My mum is the head of the department of magical games and sports' he replied 'I thought you were going.'

'You're so lucky. I was but dad said that was had to stay here for his birthday... boring!'

He grinned.

'Well I'm sure you heard about it... Bulgaria won by a mile. Krum did a good job with his team. They looked a bit off last year.'

'Yeah, I heard the players were amazing! Carenis' catch sounded truly spectacular.' I said enviously. Scorp, James and I were all on our houses' different quidditch teams, Slytherin, Griffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. Rose tried for the Ravenclaw team in our second year and totally embarrassed herself. She has not been on a broom since. I loved flying, and that's how i spend a lot of my so called 'me-time'.

The train journey continued and the sun got lower in the sky. I suddenly, randomly and out of the blue, had the urge to bewitch a fly and swing it across the room at Scorp. He responded quickly and swung the fly back at me. It became an all out fly war, with James and Rose joining in with the overall outcome of James hexing Scorp in annoyance at his failure.

As we were laughing at Scorp's face, Edward Weasley walked in, his head boy badge gleaming on his chest and his face glowering as us.

'What are you doing in here? I can hear you 4 compartments down!'

'Eddie, we are having fun! You should try it sometime.'

'Rose, you are meant to obey and look up to me. I'm head boy!'

'You may be to everyone else. But to me you will always be my cousin who managed to remove his own ears from his head and replace them on his feet.'

Edward's ears went red.

'I was 8, Rose. I remember you doing some rather stupid things.'

'Like what?'

'Well...Um'

He turned to leave.

'You better get into your robes. We will be there school soon.'

He slammed the door and Scorp rolled around in fits of mirth as James chuckled and I grinned at Rose.

'We better get into our robes, he was right. We are nearly there.' Rose suggested.

It took me a while to find them in my trunk and by the time I finally pulled them on, most people we gathered in the corridors. The sun was fully down now and our shadows were elongated as we stepped off the train, carrying our owls. Hogwarts... at last.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter to you really soon (if you like it that is )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter of our amazing novel... haha jokes, that's up to you to decide. So... REVIEW! We love you guys passionately – in the un-creepiest way possible. **

"Parkinson, Maria!" Professor Merrywhistle called from the front of the Great Hall, where the brightness after the dim lighting outside was a shock to the system.

A terrified looking girl with mousey hair emerged from the group of the first years and took her seat. The hat was placed on her small head and moments later, a raspy voice shouted, "Hufflepuff!" This seemed to provide no comfort for her terror, and she stumbled to the table of loudly cheering Hufflepuffs, her knees shaking.

"Potter, Lily!"

I saw Lily's auburn head bounce through the crowds of people and settle down on the seat with a determined look on her face. Almost before the sorting hat touched her head it cried out "Gryffindor!", and Lily bounced up, her flushed face turning immediately to where James was standing cheering ecstatically, his voice louder than any of the other Gryffindor's. Lily ran into his widely open arms and settled herself beside him when the cheering died down.

The feast was the affair that evening, as usual, where loads of delicious food was brought out – the house-elves totally outdid themselves. We all returned to our dormitories late in the evening. It was a pretty long walk from there to the Ravenclaw tower, and by the time we got there our trunks were waiting for us and we collapsed onto our invitingly warm beds.

After a few minutes of lying face-flat on the bed and listening distractedly to the others bantering on about some random crap, I remembered that as a Fifth year, our curfew to roam outdoors was 11. It being only 9:30, I decided to leave my busily chatting mates, and go outside.

I slipped off the bed. "Guys. I'm going to have some Me-time. If I'm not back by eleven send out a search party."

They waved me away and I took up my Firebolt, and exited the dormitory. The halls were silent apart from a few stray ghosts and bored looking teachers. I made my escape and lifted up into the air, the wind whipping my loose hair away from my face.

I bolted straight for the Quidditch pitch, gathering height and speed as I went, until I left the castle behind completely.

I took a steep dive and that... was when-

Shit.

I shut my eyes as I went crashing into someone else flying near me – what the _hell_ did they think they were doing? – this... was...my... ME... TIME...

I swerved upwards and watched in horror as the person I had hit went fell from his broom – oh – crap –

I chased him down, using my skills in flying to move as quickly as possible, but even that wasn't enough...

In my terror, I whipped out my wand and sent a cushioning spell down hurriedly-

_Come on..._

_Don't die..._

Thank God. He slowed dramatically before landing with a light thump on the grassy ground.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled at the moving body down below. I flew down the remaining 20ft and landed next to him, offering my hand to help him up which he refused.

"I'm really sorry," I repeated. He just looked at me, his dark eyes piercing mine, 'I was just... not paying attention obviously.'

A flicker of a smile crossed his carefully refined features, but he still said nothing.

"Well we should be getting back to the castle...Are you coming?' I asked. He followed me silently towards the castle, having bewitched his broom to follow him. We walked, not talking, to the Mable Staircase, where we parted ways.

"I'm Beatrice Longbottom," I said, one foot on the first step and my hand out stretched to shake his. He took it.

"Oscar Zabini."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter... thx so much for the reviews... I really hope you guys are liking the story line. There is a lot more in store so HAPPY READING!**

**Zazie and Lime x**


End file.
